minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Deforrested/Whoooooo ideas and stuff
Mostly about the Youtuber Dimension because I'm so confused on that. Like seriously, how does THAT work? - Jail AU, instead of being trapped in a mansion, they're shut in a prison... disguised as a mansion. Tbh i only made this so i can draw everyone in little jail cells scared af - You know how everyone's saying how they wanted :insert youtuber here: to be in the episode? What if so many more Youtubers were invited but they got killed by zombies before they got to the mansion :D - What if Axel and/or Olivia died in between episodes and no one got to say goodbye to them. - I want the Broken Stampy AU (by valarauco-6 on tumblr) to be canon. - Someone made up this AU (kinda) where every Jesse remembered the other Jesse's actions in the previous save file (Save File 2 Jesse remembers what Save File 1 Jesse did, Save File 4 Jesse remembers what Save File 1, 2, and 3 Jesse did, etc). So I was thinking that Save File 4 Jesse, having tried all the options in all the episodes, decides "screw this death crap the only one dying this episode is ME" in Episode 6. So he times when Cassie will pull the lever, jumps in and pushes TorqueDawg out of the way and gets hit by the poison arrows. While he's dying (a very painful death, TorqueDawg was just being tough), Petra is crouching beside him trying to save him. Jesse hands her the Flint and Steel, and says this. "Cassie is the White Pumpkin... Dan pushed the button, keep Lizzie in the room, Stampy-" And then he dies. Everyone is super freaked out and confused. Cassie heard all of this from behind the painting, and runs around and removes all the white pumpkins in her mansion and traps, and removes the recording of her saying she's 'the White Pumpkin' She didn't see him give Petra the Flint and Steel though. Basically Petra takes the place of Jesse in this and tries to figure out what he was talking about. Sparklez still dies cause why not ;P This was way too long. --- - There's a Steven Universe crossover thing on Tumblr where Stampy is Peridot and Ellegaard is the Yellow Diamond and that meanS STAMPY CALLS ELLEGAARD A CLOD I WANT THIS TO BE REAL OMG - Happy AU where Cassie becomes actual friends with Stampy and didn't kill anyone else just so he wouldn't freak out. (She also became friends with Lizzie but it's mostly bc of Stampy) And then it turns bad when everyone figures out she killed TorqueDawg and Stampy wants nothing to do with her anymore so he just gives her the flint and steel and walks away. - Someone else made up an AU where the White Pumpkin head was possessed by the spirit of an Old Builder and Cassie was just innocent and I love that omg - No one was killed they just respawned in her secret jail and was kept there forever until she got the Flint and Steel ;P But then no one knows where they were so they're trapped there for a long while until someone :coughcoughStacy: decides to burn down the mansion and it reveals another hole in ground which leads to the jail. - What if, if Stampy died, his lil cat hoodie is left behind. Then Cassie takes it cause it's adorable :3 - Going off that theory and the theory that more youtubers were invited, what if Squid (iBallisticSquid) was invited and died, Stampy was on his way back home and found his hoodie just there, and he (correctly) assumes that he was killed by zombies that were unleashed by Cassie. When he hears Cassie is still alive, he goes back, squid hoodie slung over his shoulder and enchanted diamond sword in hand, to get revenge. Cue the Undertale crossover with the Sans battle. --- - It was allllll just a minigame. The youtubers all happened to join the game together. Cassie was stuck in that world for years prior, and then she realized that she always ended up being the killer. She realized that she could kill everyone over and over and over again, and they wouldn't remember anything but the thrill. So she starts doing that, but Jesse doesn't know about the minigame bit. Which would kinda explain why Sparklez was so casual about his death. Idk I made up half of these t like 5 AM Category:Blog posts